


The Flirt

by Bolontiku



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Tony being a flirt





	The Flirt

 

You followed Wanda and Pietro as they led you through the building, you had been friends for a couple weeks now and this was the first time you had been to the Tower where they were living with several friends. 

Guess it was nice having rich friends you looked at everything. Occasionally bumping into them as they showed you around. Wanda giggled as you stared at Clint who admonished them for not checking to make sure it was okay to bring in strangers.

“I am so sorry! I can leave right away!” You backed up feeling for your new friends who turned and gave him puppy eyes. 

“Please, Clint?” Wanda asked clasping her hands together. Pietro right beside her, both of them working their charm.

“Look you know how Tony is about security…” Clint murmured rubbing the back of his neck as he stared at the two in front of him.

“Guys…” you smiled apologetically as you backed up towards the elevator reaching behind you to press the button. “Really, it’s fine! Maybe another day?”

“Maybe another day? For what?” you heard from behind you. You turned around slowly and met soft brown eyes, he perked an eyebrow at you, his hand quickly finding your waist and pulling you alongside him as he walked towards the three that smiled at you. “So, what have we here? I didn’t know we would be having such good looking visitors today!”

You felt heat rush to your cheeks. Wanda and Pietro crying out in unison asking if you could stay. 

“Well, maybe…if I can get her number?”

You looked up in surprise as he winked at you, “Well….ye-yeah!” you heard both twins laugh.

Wanda leaning over to whisper in your ear, “I told you he would like you!”


End file.
